Open The Floodgates
by ConsultingHunterOfGalifrey
Summary: Sequel To "In My Veins". After all the mayhem when they left, Sam an Crowley return to handle the fallout of their actions: a rogue angel, shaken trusts, and feelings exposed...
1. Chapter 1

Sam looked across the hotel room to the other bed. Crowley lay there curled up, possibly feigning sleep. Sam didn't know if Crowley could really sleep or not. Though, given everything he'd loaded up into him, it wouldn't surprise him if the demon had some degree of human needs. Maybe he was just faking it for Sam's sake. It would be unsettling if the demon just sat there awake all the time.

Crowley cared. He knew that, now. If it weren't for him, Sam wouldn't be here, now. Sam sighed. "Yeah, Crowley cares a whole lot..." He remembered Crowley kissing him, the demon exposing his true feelings. To muddle things more, Sam had kissed back. He tried to tell himself he'd done it as a reflex, but part of him really... Enjoyed it. He groaned. He had too much to deal with...

Sam looked to the demon "sleeping" across from him. He wondered what was going through his head...

~0~

Crowley may not have been capable of sleep (or dreams), but he could fantasize. Right now, for example, he was fantasizing about Sam, half-dressed, kissing and sucking on his neck scar. Then flipping the younger Winchester underneath him. Sam pleading with his eyes for Crowley to go easy on him for his "first time"...

Crowley shook it off. Yes, he'd come to terms with the fact he had feelings for Sam Winchester. But honestly, the thoughts were intrusive. And he'd probably blown it anyway, kissing Moose "prematurely". He hadn't talked about it for days. The human and lovesick part of Crowley ached for Sam. The poor boy complained about his life being complicated and there he was, adding to it...

"Ah, well, that's life for you..." he mused. "If Sam needs his space, so be it..."

"Crowley?" Sam called from across the room. Crowley pretended to wake up. "Yeah?" "I think we're going back tomorrow. I need to deal with everything sooner or later..." Sam stated. Crowley nodded. "If you say so..." he said pretending to nod off again.

Crowley peaked through his eyelids. Sam was pulling his jeans and shirt off. He remembered the younger man bemoaning the fact he hadn't packed a change of clothes, not even pyjamas. One had to admire the maintenance Sam put into his body.

"Sam, you're not helping..." he thought.

~0~

Sam made sure the motorcycle was all set. His brother had done a great job at making sure the vintage vehicle was rideable again. Crowley walked outside, his hair still somewhat wet from his earlier shower. "So, are you riding with me or can you teleport?" Sam said, climbing on the bike. Crowley folded his arms.

"Well, on one hand, Dean would kill me if I didn't come back with you. On the other, he'd kill me for taking so long to bring you back... Then again, he'd probably kill me regardless of either reason..." He glanced at the motorcycle. "That thing's older than I am..." Sam rolled his eyes. "Crowley..." "Well, it's true! At least for my meatsuit... I guess I'll ride with you. Don't want you nearly dying again on the side of the highway..." He said, climbing on. Sam shook his head and put the helmet on. After revving the engine, the duo was off to face what awaited them back in the bunker.

AN: Yep, I'm back with the sequel. Just wanted to wait to see if "Zeke" really was bad... I don't want to talk about it... But, hey, based on the next episode promo, looks like Crowley's gonna help get *spoilers* Gadreel out of Sam. So, in a weird way, I sorta called that... (Different means, but it still counts to me...) ...Am I the new prophet now that Kevin's... *sniffle* ...I must test this! Carry on, my Wayward Companions! -CH


	2. Chapter 2

When they got back to the bunker, Kevin was the first one they saw. He was reading some book. "Sam, welcome back." Kevin said, somewhat smiling and getting up to greet him. Sam gave Kevin a brief hug. "Nice to see you, too, Kevin." Kevin looked over at Crowley, his demeanor going cold. "Crowley." "Kevin..." the demon replied with a smirk.

Kevin turned back to Sam. "You drove your brother crazy. He was worried, whether he wanted to admit it or not..." Sam nodded. "I just needed some space. Where is Dean, anyway?" "He's down in the shooting range." He glanced over at Crowley. "Dean said if you came back, he wanted Crowley locked up again until you two work something out..." "Of course..." Crowley replied, rolling his eyes. "Well, this was fun while it lasted..."

Sam guided Crowley back to his cell, Kevin following them. Crowley sat back in his chair without much argument. "Can never resist an opportunity to put me back in bondage, eh, Moose?" Sam rolled his eyes and re-shackled Crowley. Sam then left the room, Kevin right behind him.

Crowley, now alone in the cell again, sighed. He missed Sam already...

~0~

Dean was unloading multiple bullet magazines into the targets. He was ticked off at screwing up again. Now he'd lost his brother, possibly for good. And he lost his demonic prisoner, too. He had no idea if Crowley even went after Sam, or if he left him alive. Dean knew he shouldn't have trusted Crowley...

"If you're planning on wasting all the bullets, you should know I'm not going on an ammo run..."

Dean looked up and saw Sam was in the doorway. He set the gun down and ran to his little brother. "Sam! You're back!" He exclaimed, hugging him. The let go and gripped Sam's arms. "Listen, Sam. I need to explain this whole mess..." he said, pushing him somewhere without weaponry.

~0~

Dean and Sam were drinking beers in the library. "Look, when we stopped the last trial and the angels fell, you collaped. You were in a freaking coma. You were going to die..." Dean said. "I couldn't let you go like that, Sam. You're my brother. So, I prayed to the angels..." Sam nearly spit out his beer. "You what!?"

"I got desprate, Sam. Cas wasn't an angel anymore. I was about to go to Crowley when Ezekiel showed up. Zeke..." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Zeke? So you two were buddies while he was in my head?" Dean sighed. "It was nothing like that. He promised to heal you as he healed up from the inside. He said you'd never have to know; he'd only be in control part of the time. The guy seemed on the up and up..."

"That explains all my blackouts..." Sam said, he set his beer down. He was silent for a minute. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sam finally asked. "If I told you, you might have rejected him from your head and you would die. You were a mess, Sa-"

Sam got mad. "How did you know it wouldn't blow up blow up in your face? That the he wouldn't screw us over like everything else does!? You were seriously going to keep this from me? I told you about Crowley and the blood!"

"That's not the same, Sam..."

"Why do we always feel the need to keep things from each other, nowadays? You always do this, Dean! I always do this! We need to stop, because every time we pull these things, that we lie to each other, we just end up with a huge..." Sam accidentally knocked over his beer with his hand, spilling the contents. "...mess..."

Sam set the bottle upright and ran to find something to mop up the spill. Dean followed. "Look, Sam. I'm sorry I pulled this crap again. I swear, I won't let it happen again. I promise..."

"Can promise me something else?" Sam said, picking up a roll of paper towels.

"What?"

"Next time one of us dies... We don't try and save them. We just... Go on. No more deals with demons, no more shady agreements with angels, just accepting death like normal people for once. We've been at this for too long, Dean."

Dean looked pained at the thought, but nodded. "Okay..." Sam nodded and ran to clean up the mess, Dean following to help. Sam noticed Dean's face lighting up all of a sudden, like he'd realized something. "Wait a minute, Zeke's gone now. That means... Cas can come back and stay with us," he said with a smile.

"I thought he left on his own terms," Sam said. "Dean, did you kick him out?" Dean frowned. "Ezekiel said if Cas stayed, it'd draw the angels and he'd have to leave you unhealed." Sam shook his head. "Dean..."

"But before I call the only angel I ever really needed," Dean said, not noticing Sam smirking. "I have a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"What are we going to do about Crowley?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know what to do..." Sam said, his arms folded.

"Well, neither do I! I mean, on the one hand, he saved your life, and I'm grateful..."

Sam nodded. "Right..."

"But on the other hand, he's been an off-and-on dick to us for years..."

"Exactly. Now you see how I felt after seeing his human side..."

"Might as well tell him..." Dean thought. He frowned and said, "I saw it, too, when he offered to save you..." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you wanted us to stop keeping things from one another. Anyway, I saw the look on his face when you were dying. He's got a thing for you, Sam..."

Sam looked down. "Yeah. He kind of told me after he found me..."

"Wait, he TOLD you?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, not so much with words, per say..." "What, did he kiss you?" Sam nodded. "Well... Okay then..." Dean said, dumbfounded.

"Did you kiss him back?" Dean teased.

Sam was silent.

Dean realized what happened. "Sam, seriously!?" He said, burying his face in his hand.

"H-he caught me off-guard! It just... It just happened, okay?" Dean was both horrified at Sam's apparent taste in demons and amused at Sam's flustered description of the situation. Either way, it was just a kiss, right? "Can we just get back to deciding what to do with Crowley?" Sam insisted.

"Okay. Well, I don't want him running around free, I still don't fully trust him..." Dean said. "But he did bring you back in one piece, and didn't kill you while you two were gone."

"Maybe we just give him a bit more freedom around the bunker? Let him roam around?"

"Yeah, but what if he tries to pull something? He's still a demon, as screwed up as we've made him with the blood."

"Well, we still got things around the bunker to keep him in line. We've got Devil's Trap bullets, the cuffs, the collar. Plus, you said you're inviting Cas back, so we'll have extra help. It's four of us and one of him…"

"Yeah, an ex-angel, a prophet who could snap at any moment, and two dysfunctional hunters. Our odds are great..." Kevin said from the doorway.

"Kevin, how long have you been standing there?" Dean asked.

"Long enough… Don't I get a say in this?"

Dean shrugged. "And what do you suggest?"

"Well, I WOULD suggest we just kill him, but I know that'd be shot down..."

Sam shook his head. "We need to at least try giving him a chance..."

Dean sighed. "Sorry, Kevin. And I've got nothing..."

"So, it's settled, then. I'll go tell him. Dean, you call Cas. Kevin, you keep working on the tablet…"

Kevin shook his head and headed back for his room. Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed up Cas's number, his grin barely hidden. Sam got up and headed to Crowley, hoping he wasn't making a mistake…


	4. Chapter 4

Sam opened the door to Crowley's cell. The demon smiled. "About time. I was growing bored…" Sam held a pair of handcuffs and a collar, both etched in symbols to restrain demons. "Alright, either I should be happy or ecstatic. Which is it, Moose?"

"Well, the good news is, we're giving you a bit of freedom. You're allowed to move around now, except we still need to restrain you…"

Crowley nodded. "Right. Right. I'm still not completely trustworthy…" he said as Sam undid the shackles put him in handcuffs. Sam then undid the old collar and put the new one on.

Sam helped Crowley up and out of the cell. "We're still working things out about the system, but right now we've got our minds elsewhere…" he said.

"Clearly. You boys certainly have a lot on your plate this year, haven't you? The angels, Abaddon… Also, that angel you cast out. I'm sure Dean's angelic friend with benefits is less than pleased about you kicking kicking him out, and Dean for not stopping you…"

Sam hadn't thought of that. As if they didn't have enough to deal with…

Dean ran up to the duo. "Hey, Sam, I just got off the phone with Cas. Now me and Kevin are going to go pick him up. You're in-charge of Crowley…"

"Wait, you and Kevin?"

"Yeah. Kid needs some fresh air. Plus, do you want to leave him alone with the guy who made his life hell for two years roaming free?"

"I can hear you, you know…" Crowley said.

"Besides, he likes you better, Sam. And you already got your field trip…"

Sam sighed and nodded. Dean patted him on the back. "Alright, see ya when I get back…" Dean said as he ran off. Sam and Crowley waved.

"So, whole bunker to ourselves… What do you want to do?"

~0~

To be honest, there was a lot of things Crowley wanted to do. Strech his legs. Catch up on all the telly he missed. Stop being an abomination. Sam. "How about drink myself into a stupor?"

Sam nodded. "That can be arranged…" He grabbed Crowley's hand for a moment. Crowley felt a jolt through his body. Sam realized what he'd done and hastily grabbed the demon's arm instead. Crowley shook his head at how ridiculous this all was. He was getting tired of Sam being on pins and needles around him nowadays. Sam led him through the bunker, hopefully somewhere with decent alcohol…

~0~

Dean and Kevin arrived outside the store Cas worked at (well, used to, as of now) late at night. Cas was standing under a street light. Kevin got out of the car and switched to the backseat, as Dean insisted. "Hello, Dean. Kevin." Cas greeted.

A man in a hoodie bumped into Castiel. He glared at The Impala and made his way down the street. Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Anyone getting a weird vibe off of that guy?"

Dean nodded. "He seems familiar. Too dark to tell…"

"It's probably best we get out of here as soon as possible…" Cas stated as got into The Impala. He closed the door. He nodded to Dean. Dean stepped on the gas and the trio drove off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Turned out, there was a full bar in The Bunker. Sam guessed even the information brokers of the hunter world needed a stiff drink every now and again. Crowley made his way behind the bar, looking through its contents. "Aha!" He pulled out a glass bottle. "They have Craig! At least they had taste…" He grabbed a glass and sat down.

Sam sat beside Crowley and poured himself a glass of something else (he didn't check what, he just needed a drink.) "So…" Crowley said as he drank his glass of Craig. "You and Squirrel worked it all out?" Sam nodded as he drank his glass. The liquid tasted funny, but he could feel it having the desired effect.

"Time'll tell if this time it lasts. I really hate when we have these falling outs…" He poured himself another drink.

Crowley nodded. "So what's eating at you n-" he shook his head. "Nevermind. Something's always eating at you. You boys are multi-layered fountains of angst."

Sam couldn't say. Crowley knew his frustration with the tangled mess he, Dean, and Cas made. But he was also still bugged by the kiss and his relationship with Crowley. Even before the kiss, he'd felt a part of him getting closer with the demon. He realized that. It was confusing. Yeah, there was the whole "sexuality" matter. Yeah, he hadn't really been that interested in any guys this way. But disregarding that, why Crowley of all people? Why the guy that a year ago he couldn't trust as far as he could throw him?

Sam shook his head and poured himself another drink.

~0~

Sam was hitting the alcohol rather hard. Not that Crowley could blame him. He'd probably be drinking liquor like it'd fix everything, too, if he were Sam. Though he did take the bottle away from him around the fourth glass.

Sam seemed to whimper. "Crowleh, tha's muh drink…"

Crowley shook his head. "I'm cutting you off. You're not allowed to die of alcohol poisoning. Your brother would probably, I don't know, drag you back from heaven and kill Dionysus to get you back…"

Sam shook his head. He looked indignant. "Nuh-uh. He-n-we promused not ta do tha n'mur..." Sam look like he was about to fall over sideways. Crowley grabbed the intoxicated hunter by the arm and yanked him upright. Sam reached for Crowley's face and started petting Crowley's beard. He smiled drunkenly.

"Moose, as much as I'm enjoying this, it's getting old rather quickly…"

"Crowleh. Crowleh Crowleh Crowleh…" Sam started laughing for no reason. "I can face demuns, anguls, an levi-levia- shapeshifting sharp-toothed dicks…" He put both hands on Crowley's shoulders. "But I can't face why I like you..."

Crowley raised an eyebrow. He grabbed Sam's bottle. "Okay, WHAT have you been drinking?" He inspected the bottle.

Sam shook his head. "I dunno. But I feel fan-TAS-tic!" He said, sing-song. He suddenly became very serious. He tried to wrestle the bottle out of Crowley's hands. Crowley set the drink back down out of his inebriated companion's reach.

Sam grabbed Crowley's face with both hands, leaned to his level, and pulled him close, their foreheads touching. Crowley was uncertain of the "plastered-beyond-all-rationality" Sam's intentions. "Uh…Moose?"

Sam shushed Crowley by putting his finger to the demon's lips. Crowley frowned. "Are you seriously going to shush me…!?"

"Hush… Just lemme try sumthin'…" Sam started to lean towards Crowley, obviously intending to kiss him. Crowley wasn't sure what to make of it. It wasn't often he wasn't the initiator of a kiss…

…That is, until they were interrupted.

"Sam, what are you doing!?" They suddenly heard Dean call.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam turned to Dean, indignant. "Hey! I don' judge ya n Casssss…" He started giggling. "C'mon, you two, we all know ya wanna… Kiss wif yur faces…"

Kevin retreated to his room, The young man obviously had no time to deal with this chaos. He needed his sleep if he was going to decypher more of the tablet, anyway

. Dean, flustered by what drunken Sam said, looked over at Kevin, clearly mad he wasn't going to help him out.

For once, Crowley was at a loss for words.

Dean shook his head and sighed. "Sam, you're drunk. And on the job no less… C'mon, let's get you to bed…" Dean grabbed his brother and hefted him out of the chair, Sam flailing to get free. Dean proceeded to drag Sam to his room.

"Why d'ya hate me, Deany-Weany?"

"I don't hate you, Sam. I do these things because I love you…"

Crowley was all rather amused by this scene. He even genuinely laughed. Dean glared at Crowley. "Cas, keep an eye on Crowley for a minute, would you?"

"Oh joy…" Crowley thought.

~0~

Cas sat beside Crowley, who was still nursing his glass of Craig. "So, what exactly have I missed? You and Sam are…?"

Crowley shook his head. "I have no idea what me and The Moose are… He keeps giving mixed signals…" He shook his head, dying for a subject change. "So… you're a human…"

Castiel nodded. "Yes. I've been wandering around a while. Dean kicked me out to protect Sam while Ezekiel healed him… But thanks to you, that is no longer a problem."

"Yeah, it only nearly killed him and wore me out…"

"Dean told me about that. And about how you have feelings for Sam…"

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Yes. I may have let it slip, and we may have kissed and messed it up. You have no room to judge, what with you and the other one…"

Cas tilted his head. "What makes you think I was judging? I, too, know the feeling of uncertainty and desire to be clo-…" Cas looked down, not finishing the word. He did not feel the desire to be that personal.

"You're not hiding anything. It's obvious you and Squirrel have the whole "star-crossed lovers/absence makes the heart grow fonder" situation going…"

Cas sighed and nodded. It was obvious, now that he thought of it. "Whenever we reunite, I think Dean and I stand the chance of staying together. But it seems obstacles are constantly driving us apart. Perhaps this time I might get to stay, and we'll…explore this bond we share a little further."

"Lucky you…" Crowley said without thinking.

"Crowley, if you have changed, or are trying to change, I'm sure Sam will come around… If they can forgive me for my past sins, they can forgive you." Cas said.

Castiel found it funny that he and Crowley were even having such a conversation. Months ago he called him his enemy. But then again, why wouldn't they? They were both in similar situations: having their power taken away to achieve someone else's goals, leaving them confused. (Though he realized Crowley's had been less successful…) He smiled to himself and picked up the other bottle of alcohol.

Crowley snatched the bottle away. "Nope! You saw what it did to Sam. God knows what it would do to you…" Crowley sniffed the bottle. He gagged. "Well, that explains it. Didn't those damned Men of Letters know NOT to mix those together?"

Cas tilted his head. "Mix what?"

"Alcohol, mushroom root, and an assortment of powders." He shoved the stopper back into the bottle, and looked as if he was contemplating hurling it across the room for good measure. "When the root and powders are all ground up, it forces the truth out of someone. Completely untraceable to anyone who isn't practiced in magic. However, mix it with some cheap booze, and you also get delirium. You open the floodgates to the truth and drunken insanity… Of course…"

"I take it Sam said some things to you?"

"He alluded to having feelings for me, but the thing is, you can't tell the truth from the delirium…"

Cas patted Crowley on the back. The demon poured him a glass of Craig. "The world is not the same anymore…" Cas mused.

Crowley chuckled. "Indeed it's not…"

~0~

Dean tossed his brother on his bed and threw a blanket over him. He patted Sam, who seemed to be nodding off. "When you're sober, we need to have another talk…"

He made his way back to Cas and Crowley, seeing them talking like old drinking buddies. "Hate to break this up, but I need to put Crowley away for the night…"

"I thought I was free to roam about…"

"Yeah, during the day when we're all awake to watch you. But at night, You're on lockdown again…"

Dean grabbed Crowley by the arm and dragged him off to the cell. He put him back in his restraints and slammed the door. "Son of a bitch!" He swore to himself.

"Are you okay?" Dean whirled around and saw Cas standing right behind him.

"How is it you can still go all ninja on me, even as a human?"

Cas ignored him. "If you need to talk to anyone, I am available…"

Dean nodded. "Fine. Here, let's head to my room, more private…"


	7. Chapter 7

Cas sat on the bed. He poked Dean's mattress. "I like this bed." Dean grinned. "It's memory foam." He sat beside Cas. Despite how messed up everything was right now, he was glad to at least have him here.

"So, what is on your mind, Dean?"

Dean sighed. "Everything. I've really screwed up, Cas. I let the angel in because I thought it was the right thing to do, and it nearly got Sam killed…" Dean's face scrunched up. "Funny, I'd have thought Zeke would've stopped Sam from shooting Crowley up with angel blood…

"Anyway, now I don't know where Sam's head is with Crowley. I mean, I'd be cool with Sam finding someone. God knows he's earned it. But… I don't know. I still can't totally trust Crowley, or…"

"Or what, Dean?"

"Sam's judgement. Or mine, really. I mean, when's the last time either of us have made a good decision? That's our curse: we make stupid decisions and everyone we love dies." Dean briefly looked Cas in the eyes at the last part. "I just… Don't want Crowley to screw us over or Sam to get hurt…"

"Well, Dean, they are not together. Crowley tells me Sam has been confusing. And that he was more or less accidentally drugged when he tried kissing him tonight…"

"Yeah, THAT makes me feel better…"

"Dean… I know you worry about Sam. So do I. But as Sam's friend, and yours, I feel you need to loosen your grip on him. And maybe give Crowley a chance…"

"But…"

"If you could give me and Sam second chances every time we've fallen, I'm sure you could give Crowley one…" Castiel said with a yawn. The man looked dead tired.

"Why don't you crash in my room tonight, Cas? You don't look like you can make the trek to your room. Just kick your shoes off…"

Cas complied and curled up on the bed. Dean changed into his sleepwear and laid down beside Cas. "Good night, Dean." Cas said, and drifted to sleep.

Dean looked at Cas. He couldn't help but smile. Funny how far their relationship had come from stabbing him in a shed five years ago. He sighed. Maybe Cas had a point. He was probably being too hasty.

And who knew? Maybe, if Crowley did care about his brother so much and want to change, it would work out as well as it did for him and Cas…

"Did a really just think that?" Dean whispered to himself. Maybe he and Crowley (and possibly Sam) had more in common than he thought…


	8. Chapter 8

Sam had a headache when he awoke that morning. The night before was mostly an intoxicated blur. Though he remembered Dean saying he wanted to talk to him. He managed to make his way up, bleary-eyed and desperately trying to ignore his skull begging to split open every step he took. He opened the door to Dean's room. "Dean? You up?"

He couldn't believe his eyes. Dean and Cas were literally cuddled up together, sleeping. "Oh, THIS is okay, but not me trying to kiss Crowley out of drunken delirium…" Part of him thought. Oh God. He remembered it now. A part of him that kind of wanted to explore his possible feelings towards Crowley just bubbled up. Sam closed the door and rubbed his temples. He needed to talk to Crowley.

~0~

Crowley's mind, in his infinite boredom, had drifted to another fantasyland. Him and Sam in the dungeon, but the roles were reversed; Sam was in the shackles. The demon was straddling him, his tongue halfway down the Moose's throat. "Darling, you want me to let you go?" he purred in his ear. Sam nodded. He let him go, and that's when Sam slammed him against the table, his mouth on his neck, and…

He was pulled out of the somewhat intrusive (but pleasant) fantasy by a prickling, burning pain in his neck. He winced and put his hand over the scar. The pain seemed to ebb away as quickly as it appeared.

He heard the door open.

Dream of the devil, there was Sam. The man's pyjama shirt was tight on his torso, and his hair was all disheveled.

It was official: God was trying to torture him. Crowley briefly looked up at the sky. "Is this about the whole taking over Hell and being cruel to your prophet thing?" He thought.

Sam was rubbing his temples, looking in pain. "Hangover?" Crowley inquired. Sam nodded. "Alright. Let me out. I can remedy that…" Sam hobbled to Crowley, and undid his restraints. Crowley stood up and put his hands to Sam's forehead. He closed his eyes and focused on healing Sam. He felt the pain in his scar again, and hissed in agony. His legs felt weak, and he fell back in the chair.

Sam, who was feeling better now, sat in the other chair. "You okay, Crowley?"

Crowley waited for the pain to ease up. It took a bit longer this time. "No. A simple hangover fix shouldn't take so much out of me… Let alone have me in pain."

"Well, I did accidentally inject you with angel blood. Wouldn't surprise me if you're still a little messed up."

Crowley shrugged. "So, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to apologize, for what I did while I was drunk. And for probably getting you in trouble with Dean…"

"'S alright, Moose…"

Sam just sat there, silent for a a few moments, as if he were trying to come up with what to say. "So…" Crowley said, trying to ease the awkward atmosphere. "You get around to watching Game of Thrones?"

Sam shrugged. "Some of it… Haven't finished season one… Or the books…"

"Yeah, you were yelling at me to turn it off because of the spoilers…"

"Yeah. And now I know what The Red Wedding is. Thanks. Thanks a lot…" Sam said sarcastically.

~0~

The two started to laugh. They went on to discuss movies, books, tv shows, and the like. Sam realized it was the first normal conversation they'd had with each other. And he liked it.

And he liked Crowley's company.

The conversation eventually took a strange turn, all of a sudden.

"I'm telling you, Crowley, not that many of the women I've been with have died!"

Crowley scoffed. "Let's see: there's Jessica, that one I killed…" he paused. "Sorry about that…" he added. "The werewolf, Ruby, does that lovely little dream of Bela count?"

Sam turned red. If Chuck wasn't gone, he swore he'd kill that prophet for publishing those freaking books.

~0~

"And I think at least one of those prostitutes…"

"Nothing I did when I was soulless counts!"

"Still your body…" Crowley said. He realized he was making Sam a bit uncomfortable. "But if it makes you feel better, ninety-nine percent of the people I've kissed the last few centuries have died, so…" He said with a wink.

Sam seemed to smirk. "Touché…" He suddenly got a mischievous grin. "Am I in the one percent?"

Crowley was a bit taken aback. Was Sam honestly flirting with him? Intentionally? "You've died more than all of them combined. You're in the ninety-nine…"

"Shame. Thought I was special…"

"Well, I'll be damned… Again…" Crowley thought.

Suddenly, he saw Dean in the doorway. Was he wearing a robe? He'd heard that the Squirrel had nested, but…

"Dean, what was it you wanted to say last night?" Sam said, standing up.

"…Just… Don't get drunk next time I need you got to keep an eye on someone. 'Kay?" he said. "Also, I think we have another job, Sam…" And he left with that.

The two were a bit confused, but shrugged it off. "I guess I should get going…" Sam said, heading for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Moose?" Crowley asked, showing his wrists.

"Oh, right…" Sam grabbed the cuffs and put them on Crowley. He briefly seemed to hold the demon's hands. But he realized what he was doing and started to guide him out, flustered.

Crowley's mouth quirked up. "This could be fun…"

~0~

AN: Sorry! Writer's block! Also, the holidays make me lazy! But I got more ideas and I'll try and get back on track! Carry on, my Wayward Companions! -CH


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel sipped at his coffee. It was a good morning. He liked sleeping on an actual bed. And with Dean. Cas smiled a little. Dean seemed pretty comfortable letting him stay in his room, aside from some awkwardness this morning. "It was nice, Dean." he had told him. "I wouldn't be opposed to this arrangement again…"

Dean had paused a minute, contemplating what Cas said. "Yeah… Yeah, I wouldn't say no either…"

Cas knew Dean was still trying to adjust to the last few days. To Sam and Crowley's…relationship. "Just give them time, Dean…" he thought.

Cas was optimistic that Crowley was sincere. And that having Sam would lead him down a better path. The Winchesters had been good for him. Especially Dean. He remembered when Dean snapped him out of Naomi's programming. It was that moment he truly comprehended how he felt for the hunter.

He wondered if Dean had, too. Cas sighed and took another sip of coffee. "I guess it's something we have in common, Crowley…"

~0~

Sam and Crowley made their way to the kitchen. Crowley went to pour himself some coffee while Sam went back to his room to get dressed. Kevin came downstairs, saw the demon in the kitchen, and went somewhere else. Crowley rolled his eyes.

"You did ruin his life, Crowley…" Castiel commented.

"Eh. One in a long line of them…" Crowley said, hiding the tiny twinge of guilt remaining in his blood. He tried to ignore the prickling burn he felt, spreading from his scar. It was getting worse.

"Are you okay, Crowley?" Cas asked.

"None of your business, Castiel…" he said, sitting down.

Sam and Dean walked into the kitchen. "You'll keep an eye on Kevin and Crowley, right, Cas?" Dean asked. Cas nodded. Dean smiled. "That's my boy…" He rested his hand on Cas's shoulder. The two stared at each other, oblivious to everyone else.

"Oh, quit eye-shagging and get a room already!" Crowley snarked. That seemed to snap the two out of it and sent Dean into "overcompensatingly hetro" mode.

"I'll see you later, Cas…" Dean said, scurrying to towards the garage. "Later, Crowley…"

"Later, Squirrel. Me and Sam'll just have a quickie and you can have him back…"

"Crowley!"

"What, Moose? He's being a hypocrite with him and Kitten over here…" He said, pointing to Cas. "Besides, I like getting a rise out of y-"

Crowley didn't finish his thought, as Sam spontaneously grabbed his face and kissed him. The demon, as any sentient being in his situation would do, kissed back. Hard.

~0~

That seemed to snap Sam out of the heat of the moment. He realized what he did and looked around. Cas was desperately looking away, far too preoccupied with his coffee mug. Sam scurried off to the garage without saying goodbye.

~0~

Crowley sat there, speechless. Castiel set his long empty coffee cup down. "So, do you need a room when…?"

"Shut up, Cas…"

~0~

A/N: Sorry, muse has been running dry. But OH MY GOSH, "Road Trip"! Crowley was phenomenal! And it further fuels my "Crowley still has some humanity" theory. (Also, "Crowley helps Sam expel Gadreel" is canon! :D) And that he might have a soft spot for Sam… ;)

Last thing: so I've finally read Good Omens, and Omens!Crowley wears sunglasses… I just realized I unintentionally referenced my new favorite book in the last chapter of "In My Veins"… Spooky… That is all! Carry On, My Wayward Companions! -CH


End file.
